Tunay mong Halaga
by Heaven'sFate
Summary: Hindi niya alam ang tunay mong halaga... Pero siguro naman may ibang nakakaalam sa halaga mo," sambit ni Kiba tapos binitawan na niya ang kamay ni Hinata. Inspired by the songs Halaga and Sayang of Parokya ni Edgar.


Nakita ni Kiba na nandun si Hinata sa likod ng isang puno. Tinitignan niya ulit si Naruto. Yun naman ang palagi niyang gawain eh. Wala naman din magagawa si Kiba sa kagustuhan ni Hinata. Pero nasasaktan din naman siya...

Nilapitan niya si Hinata, "Uy, Hinata! 'Nung ginagawa mo?" tanong niya na kunyari di niya alam yung ginagawa ni Hinata. Nagulat din naman siyempre si babae.

"A-ano..." di alam ni Hinata sasabihin niya kundi namula lang siya. Ganun naman palagi eh. Sabay tumakbo siya at iniwanan si Kiba.

_Ano ba yan. 'Bat ba palagi na lang si Naruto? Bakit ba di niya man lang ako pansinin? Matagal na kaming magkakilala pero si Naruto pa rin ang gusto niya! Bwisit talaga oh!_ Yan ang palaging sinasabi ni Kiba sa sarili niya....

Nilapitan niya si Naruto na nagta-training. Di siya napansin nito hanggang sinapak niya ito.

"Potek! Para san naman yun, Kiba?!" pasigaw na tanong ni Naruto. Ngunit sinapak lang ulit siya ni Kiba.

"Nakakabwisit na kasi eh! Bakit ba lagi na lang ikaw?!" sigaw naman ni Kiba. Tapos umalis na siya. Iniwanan niya si Naruto na gulong-gulo.

* * *

Sa sumunod na araw, nakita na naman ni Kiba si Hinata na nagtatago ulit sa likod ng puno. Nakita rin niya na magkasama si Naruto tyaka Sakura na nagkwe-kwentuhan at nagtatawanan... Nilapitan ni Kiba si Hinata at nakita niya itong may konting luha sa mata.

"Hinata, umiiyak ka ba?" tanong niya dito.

"H-huh? O-ok lang a-ako," sagot ni Hinata habang pinupunasan ang mga mata niya, "'N-nung ginagawa m-mo dito?"

"Wala lang. Nakita kita kaya nilapitan kita." sabi ni Kiba.

"Ahh... S-sige. Aalis n-na ako," sinimulan ng umalis ni Hinata ngunit hinawakan ni Kiba ang kamay niya, "B-bakit?"

"Hindi _niya _alam ang tunay mong halaga... Pero siguro naman may _ibang _nakakaalam sa halaga mo," sambit ni Kiba tapos binitawan na niya si Hinata. Nagtaka si Hinata sa sinabi ni Kiba pero di niya muna pinansin at umalis na siya. Si Kiba, naiwanan ulit at sabay sinabi sa sarili, _Sayang, Masasabi ko na sana... Bakit di ko magawa? Lagi kitang kasama pero lagi ko rin naman sinasayang ang pagkakataon..._

Umuwi na si Kiba sa kanila at nakita niya si Akamaru at agad niya 'tong nilapitan. Dinilaan naman ni Akamaru ang mukha niya. Masaya siya tuwing kasama niya si Akamaru. Kahit di siya kinakausap pabalik, alam naman niyang naiintindihan naman siya nito.

"Akamaru, gwapo ba ako?" tanong niya at tumahol ang aso bilang pagsabi ng 'Oo'.

Ngumiti si Kiba at sinabi naman na, "Pero bakit di niya ako napapansin?" tumahol ulit si Akamaru na nagpapahiwatig na, 'Kasi nandiyan si Naruto', "Siguro nga..." at nalungkot ulit siya.

* * *

Sa sumunod ulit na araw, nata-training si Kiba(kasama niya si Akamaru) at Hinata sa bahay ng mga Hyuuga. Masaya si Kiba nun pero malungkot si Hinata.

"Hinata, 'bat ang lungkot mo ngayon?" tanong ni Kiba na nakiramay na rin sa lungkot.

"W-wala..." sagot ni Hinata. Pero alam ni Kiba kung bakit.

"Dahil ba sa _kanya_?... Diba nga sabi ko, di _niya_ alam ang tunay mong halaga. Pinapaasa ka lang _niya. _Maghanap ka na kasi ng isang _lalaki_ na mamahalin ka ng tunay." sabi ni Kiba sabay tumahol si Akamaru bilang pagkakasundo niya sa amo niya.

"A-ano?... Ano b-bang sinasabi m-mo?" tanong ni Hinata na talagang naguguluhan na.

Hinawakan ni Kiba ang mga kamay ni babae, "Hinata... Sasabihin ko na toh sa 'yo bago pa masayang ang pagkakataon ko ngayon... Mahal kita," sabi niya, "Alam ko ang tunay mong halaga. Alam ko na isang kang babae na may tapat na puso... Alam kong isa kang babae na nagmamahal ng totoo pero pwede bang ako na lang ang mahalin mo?... Aalagaan kita."

"K-kiba..."

"Alam kong masyado akong mabilis pero matagal na kitang mahal."

"Kiba... G-gusto kita... Bilang kaibigan..."

"Kaya kong maghintay!"

"Kiba.... S-sige... Susubukan k-kitang mahalin... Basta mag-hintay ka, ha?" sabay nginitian ni Hinata si Kiba na laking tuwa naman niya. Pati na rin kay Akamaru...

* * *

**Hehe... Sorry kung di kasama ni Kiba si Akamaru dun sa simula pero nakasama naman niya dun sa medyo padulo.... Na-inspired ako dun sa mga kanta ng Parokya ni Edgar na _Halaga _at _Sayang_ pero di ko sila pagmamay-ari! Di rin sa'kin ang Naruto! :( Pero kung sa 'kin man sila, edi hindi magiging masama si Sasuke!!! Yun lang! :D (I also made this because I got bored)**


End file.
